A Love Unknown
by DearestDaughterofDarkness
Summary: Why did she marry Snape, why is it a secret?,..... come read and find out.
1. there's a Mrs Snape?

Ok this is my first shot a Snape/Hermione fic, or any Harry Pitter fic for that matter please forgive me if this is "the same old thing" but I'm gonna try!

DearestDaughterofDarkness

Mrs. Hermione Granger Snape sat in her husband's potions class listening to him drawl on about things she already knew.

"Professor Snape!" she said in desperation as she raised her hand, "My potion is red!"

Severus Snape looked at his young wife's face, to see if was true distress, or acting. Seeing this was an act he quickly said "Ms. Granger!," he used her maiden name for the purpose that no other student would know that she a mere student that was 17 years of age was married to a man twice her age (34 yrs.). He took quick strides over to her, his robes flying madly.

"Mrs. Snape," his breath was hot in her ear, his chest leaning in on her back, "Why are you interrupting my class with such an out burst?" Severus questioned her with a whisper.

Hermione smiled a sneaky, sly grin that she had learned from her husband in the last few months they had been married. "Why Professor I would never dream of interrupting your class." She said in a cocky tone.

Severus was surprised at how much they where alike now. He being happier, and less strict, well sorta, he only sent five students to detention since the day he wed her. But to make this an even six, he would give her detention, less conspectuses. "Ms. Granger, detention, this week starting tonight at 8 o'clock, with me." he stated it bluntly and tried to make it sound convincing. Luckily, for them, it worked.

Harry and Ron didn't understand why the hell Snape gave Hermione detention. Being after class the approached her in the dungeon hall.

Harry worried for the safety of his friend said "What did you say to Snape that made him go off his top?" Harry thought Snape was an ass and a half but he hadn't gone over the top in such a long time.

"Nothin much, I just sorta, accidentally called him the great bat." Hermione smiled at one of her best friends, who happened to be like a brothers to her. Harry grinned back; he had almost called him a greasy git a few times in class.

"Don't worry 'bout I almost made the same mistake." Harry chuckled.

"Yeah well, I gotta go; I really, really don't need another week's detention!" Hermione said, before quickly rushing down the hall toward the dungeons.

Ok all done for now, this is my first HP fic, EVER! Please review, and thank you! I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible! OH!, and thanks to my beta.

DearestDaughterofDarkness


	2. he's not as cold hearted as you think

Besani-chan: Ok I am so effing happy that I got so many reviews in such a short time! YAY! GO ME! I LUV YOU! I am so sorry for the weird update thing, I forgot about this fan fiction 'til today in class! SO SORRY!!!1

Beta-san: My dear dear cousin didn't we forget something? Hmm?

Besani-chan: HEHE! Sorry forgot again! I own every thing, yes I do!! big lawyer men appear and glare Umm… ok then maybe GLARE!!! I mean I don't own nothing! No way no how! MF! Oh well!

Beta-san: That's a good little writer!

Besani-chan: cross eyes! ME NO LIKEY YOU! BAHA!

"Hermione," Severus said, putting his hands on her shoulders to stop her from running in to him, " Watch what your doing, love, you could get hurt."

"Yes, dear I'll be more careful next time! I promise!" She pouted, insuring her husband could not stay mad at her.

Of course he wasn't, he just didn't to get hurt; in any sense of the word. Hermione over the years had developed a…. figure from the once semi scrawny, bushy haired 1st year that had come to Hogwarts, came a beautiful young woman that any man in there right mind, not including gays, but if we're going to say that, my dears, then any lesbian woman in there right mind would want for their own. Because of this beauty many would want to cough-cough harm her.(a/n: there is nothing wrong with being homosexual, or bisexual. I'm not making fun of them or anything like that, I have 3 bi friends and a gay teacher, I'm just saying Hermione is desired.)

"Come, love, we must see to your detention." Severus pulled her along in to the class room. Of course they weren't going to stay there. He and Hermione would go into his private chambers and relax, and continue to read the book they started together.

But because I'm going to a damn little brat, I am so sorry Severus & Hermione, but your to be caught, Draco Malfoy and Pansy were in the hall, doing their second most favorite after class activity, making out, I'll leave you to guess the first, not that hard.

Draco, of course is going to tell the headmaster (a/n: sorry this is not HBP compliant! Sorry I forgot to mention that!), and put a stop to this at once because he, too, wanted a piece of Hermione's ass.

Ok! That's All Folks, thank you for reading and I'll, god willing, update soon! Schools been hell because of testing so yeah, I'm gonna blame it on that. Stay tuned for the next chapter of A Love Unknown! And so so so sorry for the non-long chapter! R&R please!

DearestDaughterofDarkness


End file.
